I Don't Dance
by Iwannabegoldnrumpeled
Summary: A one shot about how Vegeta evolved as a man and as a father with a little help from his wife and kids. inspired by the song 'I Don't Dance' by Lee Brice. {edited}


{edited}

A/n Inspired by the song 'I Don't Dance' by Lee Brice. Also the time periods are as follows. Pre-Androids/Post Cell Games/ and Some time in the GT time frame.

Vegeta was sitting quietly, trying to meditate. But he found it difficult to quiet his thoughts. He kept hearing a racket coming from Bulma's lab. He winced and covered his ears. After a few minutes he gave up. Snarling he stood up and stormed to her lab.

When he tore open the door he found the source of the noise. Bulma was flitting around organizing racks and shelves while singing at the top of her lungs. He frowned.

"Woman! What in the world are you doing in here?" Vegeta growled. Bulma stopped singing and snickered.

"Hello to you too your grumpiness!" She said with a curtsy. I'm cleaning my lab if you must know," she said, going back to her song and dance routine. He grimaced.

"I see that! I men that infernal racket you were making," he said, sticking his finger in ear as if shaking off a loud noise. She frowned.

"You better not be talking about my singing! I'll have you know I am a pretty good singer thank you very much!" She cried.

"On what planet? I thought someone was being tortured in here!" He scoffed. Bulma pouted, crossed her arms.

"Fine you jerk! Then you can leave! You don't have to listen to it if you don't want but this is my house and I will sing if I want to!" She screeched at him. "Go find somewhere else to train! Better yet, somewhere else to live so I never have to see your jerk face again!" She fumed, and turned away from him so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes. Why did he have to be so mean?

Vegeta stared at her for a moment. He could see her posture changing, her shoulder slumping and shifting as she cried silently. He growled, and walked closer to her.

"Woman you know I can't train anywhere else. You have the only gravity chamber on the planet. What upset you so much?" He asked her. She didn't answer, but turned the radio up louder. He frowned, and moved closer to her.

"I know you heard me. Do not ignore me I asked you a question woman!" He said and turned her to face him. Tears streaked her face. She made glared at him and pulled away.

"Don't touch me! You hurt my feelings alright! Just go away and leave me alone!" She said turning away again. He crossed his arms.

"I'm not leaving! You are the one who asked me to stay here in the first place!" He pointed out.

"Yeah, and now you can leave. You insulted me! I have been nothing but nice to you! Don't you have any manners? I thought princes were supposed to be polite and courteous. Guess not," she replied wiping her eyes on her sleeve. He sighed.

"I wasn't trying to insult you woman! I just wanted to know what the noise was. It disturbed my meditation," he explained. She rolled her eyes.

"So shoot me! I was trying to liven up a menial chore with some music." She fired back. He sighed.

"I did not mean to offend you," he said finally. "It's unfamiliar. We didn't have music on my planet," he told her. She shrugged.

"Well it's a big part of our culture here on earth so you might want to get used to it," she informed him. Then another song came on. One that was quieter and less annoying. He had to make amends.

"I apologize for offending you. I don't want to leave," he admitted. She smirked and grabbed his arm.

"Okay then, I'll forgive you and let you stay, if you come dance with me," she said and his eyes got wider.

"What? No! I don't dance! That's ridiculous!" He said pulling away from her.

"Come on. It not that bad. This is a slow one. It's easy," she said tugging on him. He shook his head, looking fearfully at the radio and then at her.

"No I won't. This is humiliating!" He growled. She giggled.

"Oh I see. Mister big bad Saiyan is afraid of a little slow dance. Just wait until Goku heard about that. Even he danced with Chi Chi at their wedding," she told him. His eyes bugged out. Kakarot danced?

"What? Oh fine! Whatever! Lets just do it and get it over with!" He snapped. She giggled.

"Yay! Now come closer. That's right, now take my hand, and put your arm around my waist," he did as she instructed, feeling like the biggest fool that ever lived.

"Now what?" He asked her. She placed her hand on her shoulder and tugged him closer to her.

"Now we move together. You're the guy so you are supposed to lead. You move your feet and I'll follow you," she told him. He frowned and stepped to the side. She followed him. Then he stepped back and she followed again. This was awkward. Then he stepped forward and stepped on her foot.

"Ouch! Careful. You have to watch your steps. You are supposed to lead me, not step on me," she corrected. He sighed and focused on trying to move the right way.

"You're doing great Vegeta, keep going," she said. He grunted and kept moving his feet. She grinned. He was trying.

"Now spin me around," she asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"Spin you?" He asked. She nodded. He shrugged and spun her at the waist. She shook her head.

"No. Hold my hand and spin me around slower," she instructed. He grunted in irritation, and did as she asked him. The things he'd do to have a place to train! He prayed that no one ever found out about this!

"Like that?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yes, now pull me in close like we were before," she told him, and he tugged her against him, hand at her waist and her body pressed against his. She smiled and lay her head on his shoulder.

"Good, you'll be a pro in no time if you keep it up," she giggled. He bared his teeth.

"This is a one time thing woman! I don't dance!" He reaffirmed his previous statement. She smiled.

"Since we are all cozy and all now. I'd like it if you'd call me by my name," she asked him sweetly. He rolled his eyes.

"What does it matter what I call you?" He said grouchily.

"Cuz it's my name. And I'd like you to use it. I call you by yours," she pouted. He growled.

"Fine Bulma," he said, using it clearly and consisly. She grinned. "But I say again, I don't dance. I still think this is a waste of time," he complained.

"Is your training a waste of time?" She teased. He grunted.

"No! I... I'm doing it aren't I?" He said quickly. She nodded.

"Yes you are, keep it up," she said rubbing her cheek on his shoulder. He frowned. What was she doing to him?

I don't dance, but here I am

Spinning you around and around in circles

"Bulma? Why do people do this? What good is it?" He asked. She sighed.

"It's fun. Relaxing, romantic," she said not lifting her head from his shoulder. She held him tightly as they swayed. "You don't like it at all?" She asked at last.

"It's fine. Different, but its okay," he replied not wanting to insult her again. She smiled.

"See, it's fun to have a little down time isn't it?" She asked him. He nodded.

"Yes I suppose so," he admitted. Bulma's soft curves melted against his hard muscled form. She fit against his body like a glove. He swallowed hard, and moved his cheek against her hair. It was soft and smelled like sweet earthen fruit. He breathed her in, and she let go of his hand and wrapped both of her arms around him, pressing closer. His eyes popped open and he didn't know what to do with his empty hand.

Panicking he placed it on he center of her back molding her to him. And audible sigh escaped her, and she rubbed her face on his shoulder again. It must have been okay for him to place his hand there because she didn't correct him. He listened to the music and swayed them back and forth. His heart thundered at this new challenge. He had met it head-on and he seemed to be doing pretty good.

He wanted to speak, but he didn't feel it was needed. She would tell him if he went wrong. He was supposed to be leading her in this dance, but in truth she was the one leading him.

He'd never admit it to her, but he liked the way she felt in his arms. The perfect hight, the perfect size, perfect everything. Suddenly his eyes came open wide again as he felt her lips graze his cheek. He looked at her in shock. Had she just?... Her eyes danced with mirth and she smiled at him.

"You can stay. I forgive you," she said as the song drew to a close. The last bars faded away and he stopped moving.

"Did you kiss me?" He asked her, and she nodded.

"And I'll do it again," she said and leaned closer brushing lips over his. He didn't move, his heart threatened to pound out of his chest. He pressed his lips back against hers and gently returned the kiss. Strange. It was the first time a woman had ever dared to kiss him. He didn't mind this part of he dance one bit. She leaned away from him and smiled. "Thanks for the dance Vegeta. I'll be your partner anytime," she told him with a wink.

"Bulma I told you before, I don'," he began to say, and she leaned back in and kissed him one more time.

"You mean you didn't dance," she corrected. "But you do now," she told him. He scowled.

"Whatever," he said leaning back and releasing her. "I uh, I have training to do. I will leave you to your chores and music," he said and turned to go. Bulma watched him walk out and sighed. They were so gonna do that again.

'A Couple of Years Later'...

Trunks sat in his high chair banging a spoon on the tray demanding more food. Bulma laughed at his antics. She placed another bowl of chicken and rice in font of him. He dug in, scattering rice as he ate it.

"Like father like son," she said and he frowned and continued eating. She shook her head. Then Trunks looked up and smiled. Vegeta had just walked in the room.

"Daddy!" He cooed. "Twain Daddy?" He asked. Vegeta looked at his son and nodded.

"Yes, I was training. Speak correctly son, you are smarter than that. Spare me the baby babbles," he said sharply. Trunks pouted.

"Daddy mad?" He asked, and Bulma frowned.

"Vegeta! You hurt his feelings! He talks like a baby because he is still a baby!" She scolded him. "Don't be mean to him!"

"I'm not! Saiyan children are superior in every way. He must learn to speak and act like royalty," he explained. Bulma crossed her arms. Trunks was still pouting.

Daddy Twrain?" He said saying it more clearly, and Vegeta grunted and leaned into the fridge to get a drink.

"No Daddy is a pain," Bulma corrected.

"Daddy huwrt?" He asked his mother. Vegeta scowled.

"No Daddy not, I, I mean I am not hurt," he stammered. Then he glared at Bulma. "Woman! You confused him, and me with your babble," he complained. She shook her head. Trunks was getting upset, and started whimpering.

"Now you've done it! You upset him jerk! Pick him up and hold him!" She told him. He scowled.

"I don't have time for this!" He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes you do, or you can go train with someone else. I'll shut the chamber down and that will be that," she said. He frowned at her.

I don't know anything about holding babies," he said and she took him by he arm.

"Well it's time you learned. He is your son too," she informed him. "Come on. It's easy, just take hold of his sides and pick him up," she said. "Be gentle. He's sturdy, but is is still a baby and you are freakishly strong," she told him. He walked over to his son's chair and lifted him up like she said. Trunks grinned.

"Daddy!" The little boy said happily, and hugged Vegeta. Vegeta grunted.

"Yes, I am," he told the boy. "What now?" He asked her. She pushed his arms back against his chest.

"Hold him close. In a hug like way, and don't you dare drop him!" She said scathingly.

"I am a Super Saiyan! You think I can't hold on to my own child?" He fumed, holding the boy against him. Trunks belched, and then lay his head on his father's shoulder. He fussed and whimpered a little bit.

"What's he want now?" Vegeta asked her.

"He's sleepy. He's ready for a nap," she told him. He nodded and made to hand off Trunks to her. She shook her head.

"Nope. You are going to do it. If you are going to be sticking around here then it's time you learn about taking care of your son," she told him and she walked over to the wall and turned the stereo on.

"What is that?" He asked. She scoffed.

"Remember music genius? Trunks likes to go to sleep listening to it. It soothes him. Come on," she said. "You remember this step don't you?" She said and took hold of him from behind swaying him on the spot.

"What are you doing woman?" He asked waspishly. She giggled.

"Showing you how to rock your son to sleep. Just sway with him, side to side," she said swaying with them.

"This is ridiculous!" He complained.

"I sleepy Daddy," Trunks said groggily. "Love you," he said softly. Vegeta blanched.

"Wha?" He said and Bulma squealed.

"Aww see? He loves his daddy," she told him, hugging him from behind. Vegeta blushed.

"I uh, I... I can't do this," he said panicking. Bulma smiled.

"Yes you can. Just keep swaying, and hug him a little," she said softly. Vegeta carefully cuddled his son closer. He could smell the powder and lotion Bulma put on him after his bath. His tuft if lavender hair was softer than anything he had ever felt. Trunks held tight to his shirt, digging his fingers in showing his strength. His tiny brows knitted into a scowl, and he drifted to sleep.

"He looks like you," she said quietly. He smirked. He did see his own face in there somewhere.

"He has your eyes," he commented. "Why did he say that to me?" He asked her. "He and I have been apart, and he doesn't know me," he said, in awe of his son.

"Because you're his father genius. Of course he loves you," she said simply.

He sighed, and continued looking at his tiny son. He knew the man his son would grown into. A powerful warrior, and a good man. He had never had the need to care for anyone but himself until he had met her. And then they had made Trunks. And all of a sudden he had a family that he hadn't been prepared to have.

He had run away. As far as he could go, driven with the single purpose of becoming a Super Saiyan, and surpassing his rival once and for all. But then he had almost died, right there on that cold lonely planet, alone and lost, and still without his honor. And then he had thought of them. His Bulma, and their son. His blood! His pride, his honor! He had to live! He had to make it back to see them safe! He could feel the power rising inside him, and then there it was! The power he had been seeking found in a selfless place inside him where the need to protect his mate and his son dwelt.

Vegeta looked down at Trunks again and smiled. He pressed his lips to the top of the boy's head. Trunks shifted deeper into his father's embrace and smiled in his sleep. Bulma wanted to cry at the tender gesture Vegeta bestowed on Trunks.

"You know his mother loves you too?" Bulma said softly, kissing her husband's bare bicep. He looked over at her.

" I know," he said, turning to face her, and she placed her hands on his forearms and they kept swaying side to side. Vegeta tucked Trunks into one arm, and pulled Bulma closer to his side. Still swaying, he slowly turned them in a slow circle. Bulma smiled and leaned into her prince.

Trunks began to snore loudly. Vegeta snickered. He looked over at Bulma.

"Now that is just like his mother," he teased. Bulma frowned and stuck out her tongue at him.

"I don't snore that loud!" she protested, and he grinned.

"Clearly you have never slept next to you. You sound like an angry bear," he replied. Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Whatever highness. At least I'm pretty," she fired back. The song ended and they walked together down the hall to Trunks' room. Bulma turned on the mobile that played soft lullaby music. Vegeta carefully placed the little boy into his small bed. Bulma had made it herself. It had the Saiyan royal family insignia emblazoned on the headboard. He grinned at it, and reached out to trace the symbol. Bulma covered his hand with hers. He looked at her.

"You did this? How did you remember what it looked like?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Photographic memory. She pulled him away from the baby bed and locked her arms around his waist.

"Hn," he said, and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her closer to him. They swayed on the spot to the music coming from Trunks' mobile.

"You did good with him. You will be a pro in no time," she said laying her head on his chest.

"I will do what needs to be done. I still have to train, but I will be with him more. He needs to be taught, or he will go soft," he teased. She looked up ready to gripe him out when he smiled at her she sighed and leaned back against him.

"He needs you Vegeta. We both do," she said in an afterthought. He sighed.

"I'm not leaving. You still have the only gravity chamber on the planet," he said and he pulled her closer to him.

"Jerk," she said softly against his shoulder.

"Wench" he replied, and lifted her face to his. "Just so you know, I still don't dance," he told her and she smiled.

"Keep telling yourself that highness," she sighed pressing her lips to his. When they parted he leaned close to her.

"Can we leave him to sleep now?" He asked. She nodded and started to lead him out of the room. But he held back and leaned over the baby bed and touched his son's soft little head.

"I love you too Trunks," he whispered. Bulma held her hand to her heart. Vegeta turned to look at her. "And I love his mother,"

Several Years Later...

Bulma cried as Goten leaned in and kissed her daughter. Vegeta gripped the seat so hard the wooded handle splintered in his fingers. Bra smiled and turned to face the crowd with her new husband grinning like an idiot.

"Yeah! Congrats you guys!" Trunks called out. Goten gave him the victory sign and Bra blew a kiss to her big brother.

"Come on everyone! It's time to party!" Bra said to all of them and for my new father-in law time to eat!" She teased and Goku's eyes lit up.

"Now you're talking!" He said and he stood up leading his sobbing wife. "Come on honey. It's ok. We'll see them all the time. It'll be great. There'll be more grandkids, and more fun. Come on honey. Don't cry." He said.

"I..c..c..can't help it! He's my baby!" She sobbed.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. Why was she so torn up? Their family had gained a brilliant beautiful princess. His had gained a moron. He crossed his arms.

"Come on sourpuss we still have the reception. Lets go," Bulma said taking her husband by the arm. He sighed.

"Must we? The stupid ceremony was bad enough. Now we have to watch them feed each other cake and, be all mushy then we have to smile and wave while that idiotic boy carries my daughter of into the night to defile her!" He said a little louder than he had meant to. Bulma shushed him.

"Behave! This is your daughter's wedding day. Do not be that guy right now!" She said, and he grumbled.

"I'm not being any guy. I just don't like this. It's a waste of time. All this for a bonding. The Saiyan way is much simpler. You take her, she's yours, end of story," he said. Bulma barked a laugh as they walked out behind everyone.

"And if he had done that to her you would have flattened him," Bulma reminded him.

"You damn right I would!" He said his eyes alight with the thought of flattening Goten. She smirked. Never let it be said that he was not a dedicated Daddy.

"She is in love with him Vegeta. And he worships the ground she walks on," she said, pointing to the way Goten pulled out her chair and filled her glass, his eyes not leave her face for a second.

"I know that. It is the only reason I allow this to happen!" He said regally. As if her had a say. Bra was eighteen now, and she didn't need his permission. Goten had still came to him to get his blessing. He had reluctantly gave it, after seeing the shining blue eyes of his daughter beaming at him. He would blow himself up for her, and she knew it.

"Alright everyone. Come on now," Trunks called. "Its time for the first dance. And my sweet sister has chosen to have it with our dad. Hey dad, come on out here!" Trunks said, and Vegeta blushed.

"What?" He said liking at Bulma. "No, I will not! Not in front of all these people! I don't dance Bulma. You know that!" He said, and then he heard her calling him. Damn!

"Daddy? Come on, don't be shy!" Bra called. He glared at Bulma.

"You didn't say I had to dance woman!" He snapped. Bulma sighed tiredly.

"Get over it already! She got to choose to have her first dance with Goten or you and she is choosing you! Now go. Get out there!" Bulma said giving the prince a little push. He turned and met his daughter's eyes. They shined like sapphires, and she held her arms out to him.

"Come on," she said. He walked over to her slowly. Bra wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight.

"Thanks for doing this. I know you don't like dancing in public," she size remembering the last time he had danced with her after she had watched Cinderella when she was five and wanted to dance with a real prince. He was remembering it too. He had complained, but he had done it for her.

He held her against him and smiled a little. Her hair smelled of a waterfall. Fitting since it looked like one today. Curled and flowing down her back in waves of blue. He sighed. This was not dignified for a warrior like him. What had happened over the years. He was soft. Cleaning cuts and fighting invisible monsters, and dressing up like a stupid starfish to go trick or treating. Bulma had never let him forget that one. And now standing here about to cry as he held his baby girl for the last time. He, Vegeta proud prince of a brutal warrior race was about to blubber like a baby over a stupid earth custom.

The song faded and Bra pecked him on the cheek. And smiled at him.

"I love you Daddy. So so much!" She said hugging him hard. He hugged her back, and blinked back the tears as Goten walked up to them.

"Can I steal her away now?" He asked holding out his hand to her. She gave him one last squeeze and let go.

"You have already done that," Vegeta said in a low voice. Goten shrugged and smiled at him.

"I'll take care of her Vegeta. I swear on my honor," Goten promised him.

"Or there's a Big Bang with your name on it boy," Vegeta promised back. Goten nodded and Bra giggled.

"Come on. No pee spots on the floor please," she said winking at her father and wrapping her arms around her husband.

"Bra?" Vegeta called before he walked away to join Bulma.

"What daddy?" She asked him. He smiled.

"I love you too my little princess," he said mouthing more than saying he words. She beamed at him, and blew him a kiss.

Vegeta turned away, fighting the hardest battle he had ever fought, and losing as a tear rolled down his cheek. He reached his wife and she saw it before he could wipe it away. She leaned close and kissed his cheek, brushing the tear away with he lips so no one would see it.

"She is gone. There is no going back now. She is a woman, I just can't believe how quickly it's happened," he said in disbelief. Bulma nodded unable to speak. She wrapped her arms around Vegeta and crushed her face into his chest. He held her tightly and rubbed her back.

"It is alright I suppose. At least he's a Saiyan. She could have chosen a Namek," he teased, trying to make light. Bulma giggled.

"Oh yeah that would have worked out," she said leaning on her husband. "She's happy. That's all that matters. They both are," she said glancing at her son who was dancing with a pretty blonde girl. Vegeta nodded. His son had been married for two years now, and they were planning on trying for a baby soon. He sighed.

He had to admit that his life was good. He had a beautiful wife, a strong handsome son, and an intelligent beautiful daughter. He also had, though he was loath to say it...friends. Kakarot's family had befriended him the most. He got along well enough with the boys until the youngest had began dating his daughter. Kakarot had thought it was wonderful. Of course he did. He though everything was wonderful.

And so now he stood surrounded on all sides by family, and friends as he wished his daughter the best in her marriage. He leaned into Bulma and sighed. All of this started because of her. Because she was bold enough to argue with him. To make him step outside his comfort zone and be intimate. Because she had made him dance with her.

"Are you okay hon?" She asked him. He nodded, and pressed her body against his. She still fit him perfectly. Like she was made for him by the hands of fate themselves.

"Are you still the only person who owns a gravity chamber?" He asked her in her ear. She giggled.

"Oh yeah! That's my invention and I will not share it with anyone," she said swaying with him, and he took her hand and twirled her around, before pulling her back into him. His hand slipped low on her hips, and pressed her against him.

"Then I guess I will be sticking around for a long time," he said dipping her back and then tugging her closer to him. Bulma blinked with surprise.

"Well well, you are doing pretty good for a guy who doesn't dance," she said as he moved them around effortlessly.

"I said I don't dance, not that I couldn't dance," he told her. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"My prince," she sighed, and he raked his lips over hers.

"My princess," he replied, kissing her softly. They moved in time with the music, shutting out all but them for a moment. Though he hated to admit it, she had always, and would always have him in the palm of her hand. Because for her he did dance.

A/n Hope you enjoyed it. Please reveiw! :)


End file.
